Rosalie's Surprise
by TraSea1972
Summary: This is the vignette that goes along with chapter 46 of my story 'Our Destinies Revealed'. Rosalie has just found out she's pregnant, so she enlists the help of Bella and Esme to help her surprise Emmett. Please review! *LEMONS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya readers!!! Here is the much anticipated vignette that goes along with chapter 46 of my story 'Our Destinies Revealed'. Rosalie suspects she is finally pregnant, so she, Esme and Bella pick up several pregnancy tests to confirm it. All 3 women anxiously await the results, and when all the tests come back positive, Rosalie enlists their help in surprising Emmett with the wonderful news.**

**RPOV**

"Welcome to the mommy club!" Bella said as we stood there hugging.

My heart was pounding painfully hard with the overflowing excitement I felt, finally having my second dream come true; motherhood. When I was with Royce, all I dreamed about was marriage and motherhood, but that had been stolen from me on that fateful night. Not only did I physically die, my gentle, nurturing side did too. Until I found Emmett.

I was a bitter bitch, pissed off at the world for being denied my chance at being a mom, as well as being damned to an eternity as a vampire. I never wanted it, but when Emmett came into my life, it became a bit easier. Slowly I took down the walls around my heart, showing Emmett the vulnerable side I kept hidden from everyone else.

I thought back on everything, and what was once so hazy became crystal clear. I knew now that there were forces beyond my control that brought me to where I was currently at, and I could look back on everything peacefully, understanding why I became a vampire. All of my family, actually. We were meant to join forces with other supernatural creatures, to kick the Volturi's ass from here to kingdom come, and we succeeded. As a result, the greatest gift was bestowed on my family and I; having our human lives restored.

Now I was going to be a mother, and my heart swelled with joy.

"How should I break the news to Emmett? Should I wrap the pregnancy tests up as a gift and give them to him? I want this to be perfect" I said to Bella and Esme, who were now deep in thought.

"I have the _perfect _plan, but we have to hit the store to get what we need! The guys are meeting with the Realtor after dinner, so that will be the perfect opportunity to get everything done" Bella said.

"Ok, lets get going. We can grab something to eat when we get back" I said, grabbing their hands and dragging them out the door.

"Rosie, baby! Come sit on daddy's lap!" Emmett yelled from the pool as he floated around. _Oh, I'll give you daddy, alright!_

"Sorry! No can do! Us girls are on a mission!" I said, squatting down as he swam over to me.

"Does this 'mission' entail a video taped threesome?" he asked, grinning up at me like a fool.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see….meet me at the villa after your meeting with the realtor….I have a surprise for you" I said, my voice dripping with innuendo.

"Will there be a cheerleader outfit and spanking involved?" he purred.

"Just have your ass there, you damned redneck, over-sexed pervert!" I snapped, kissing him quickly before I stood up, leaving him speechless with his mouth hanging open.

………………………………........................................................................................................................................................................

An hour later, we returned to the estate and I ran the bags of stuff we bought back to the villa while Esme and Bella grabbed us something to eat. I saw Joey and Alice heading out, totally dressed down with no makeup on, and I wondered what in the hell they were up to. Alice _never _left the house looking like that, but I didn't have time to wonder what crazy shit she and Joey were up to.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I grabbed a bunch of everything" Bella said when she and Esme returned to my villa.

"Thank you. God I am starving!" I said, taking the plate from Bella and plopping down on the bed. She had gotten me all kinds of delicious things, from ham all the way to fresh mangoes, and I ate as if it was my last meal on earth.

Since becoming human again, my love for food quadrupled since before I was turned into a vampire. I wanted to eat everything in sight, because I missed the variety of flavors so much. The rest of my family ate until we almost exploded on that first day back to humanity, with the exception of Edward. He was terrified to try anything, opting to wait until Joey came by before attempting to eat. I didn't understand it, but for once I kept my over opinionated mouth shut and focused on the mountains of food scattered all over our kitchen.

"Ok, here's the game plan" Bella said when we were done, opening up all the bags and handing stuff to Esme and I.

Emmett was going to _freak _when he found out, and my excitement to tell him was causing my hands to shake as I worked on getting things ready. We tried getting pregnant since that fateful day we fought the Volturi, but hadn't been successful….until now. I swear to God I needed to buy stock in the company that made the pregnancy tests, because I had taken so many over the course of the last three months. Each time had been the same heartbreaking result, and Emmett would hold me while I cried myself to sleep.

"It's ok, baby. I want this as much as you do, and it will happen, even if we have to step up the whole 'baby makin' excercises" he would say, holding me close and trying to cheer me up. And we did….step it up, that is.

We had sex several times a day, in several positions, the craziest being me staying upside down after he came inside of me, hoping that his swimmers would have an easier time reaching their destination. It was fucking insane.

"Ok, sweetheart, our work is done. Go take a long bath and relax until the meeting is over. I'll tell Emmett that you're taking a nap and for him not to disturb you for the next hour, in case the meeting ends soon" Esme said, hugging me before she left.

"Thanks…mom" I replied, letting her know that yes, I did view her as my surrogate mother, and I loved her as if she was my biological parent. She smiled at me, her eyes filling with tears and she stroked my cheek.

"Good luck, Rose" Bella said, hugging me as well.

"Thank you so much….for everything" I said, hoping she understood that I really did mean _EVERYTHING._

I had been so horrible to Bella when she first started seeing Edward, pissed off that he found her attractive, and not me, as well as hating her for being so stupid in her desire to become like us. Not that I wanted Edward, or anything. I was just used to all the guys falling all over me, and when he didn't, my insecurities flared up painfully. As far as Bella went, I really did like her as a person, but she didn't comprehend what she was willing to give up in order to be with Edward. Us leaving was the greatest thing Edward had ever done, and as a result, she had followed her natural path and fell in love with Jacob. _That fucking mutt!_

I really did like Jacob, but we each had an image to uphold, so we ripped into each other at every possible opportunity. He and Bella were perfect for each other, because where Edward looked out for her best interest, coming across as a controlling ass, Jacob let her be exactly who she was, allowing her to make mistakes, but always there to pick her up when she fell. When the Imprint happened, it only confirmed my thoughts on their relationship, and they never once looked back.

Edward tried so hard to move on, and when he found Amanda in the woods, a newborn vampire who had zero human contact since being turned, I hoped he could finally be happy again. I could tell he loved her, but not with the same intensity as he had loved Bella, and it ended up driving them apart. When she died, he sunk into the worst depression I had ever witnessed, wracked by so much guilt and shame.

Then came Joey.

I knew from the first minute Edward held her when she was born, they were meant to be. There was something linking them together, and I could tell as she grew older that it got stronger. The damned dunce was so oblivious to what was right in front of him, his soul mate created just for him, and he caused them both so much unnecessary pain until he removed the pole from his ass and allowed himself to love her. He gave her everything he had, sacrificing his archaic values and control issues in order to make her happy. The love between them was so strong that it sucked the air out of the room if they were both in it at the same time.

And that was exactly how deeply I loved my Emmett, even though he could be a dumb ass buffoon. He was a wonderful person, so loving, childlike, naughty, patient, understanding, selfless, and believe it or not, really really smart. He came across as a hill jack moron a lot of the time, but that was just his child-like nature coming through. He knew every single thing about football, baseball, cars, the economy and investing, as well as being a well spoken poet and writer. I was the only one to read his works, because many of them had been written for me, each piece making my heart swell with love for him.

He was a huge Teddy Bear, and all mine.

After taking a quick look around, satisfied that everything was set up the way it should be, I went into the bathroom and drew a warm bath for myself. I poured some Moroccan Rose oil into the water, which was Emmett's favorite, and soaked my nervousness away. _Ha! The infamous Rosalie Hale, reduced to a bundle of nerves….that's one to go down in history!_

I got out of the tub when the water grew chilly, wrapping my robe around me to dry off, then went into the bedroom to get dressed. _Ugh, what should I wear? Sexy lingerie? My cheerleader cosume? Nothing? FUCK A DUCK!!!_

I finally settled on an aqua bra and thong set and a teal, aqua and black short sundress. I quickly dried my hair, pulling up into a sexy, messy ponytail, then rubbed some shimmering lotion all over my legs, arms and chest. When I was all finished, I ran around the room lighting all of the candles, then went to sit outside on the little patio to wait for Emmett.

"Here comes papa bear, Rosie baby!" Emmett said when he saw me sitting outside. I got up and met him, hoping his embrace would calm my nerves a bit. When he felt me trembling, he pulled me away from him, looking at me with concern.

"Rose, is everything ok?" he asked, taking a strand of my blonde hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Everything is fine. How did the metting go?" I asked, needing a distraction while willing my shaking to stop.

"Awesome! Babe, we got this place for a _steal! _They originally wanted 30 mil for it, but we got the sellers to come down to 20, so we jumped all over it. We are now the proud owners of a piece of this paradise, so be ready to come here often. I just _love _how you look in a bikini….all sun tanned…Uh, can we go inside now? I want my surprise!" he said, leering at me suggestively.

"Yes, but I have to put this on you, first" I said, pulling my mask that I slept in, out of the bust of my sundress.

"I knew it! Naughty girl!" he said, his pupils dilating with desire.

"For fucks sake, Emmett, calm your ass down!" I snapped, slapping his hands away when he tried to lift the hem of my dress up.

"Wow, your reaction has me even more curious…what's going on, Rose?" he asked, his smile fading a bit.

"Please, put this on and I promise to show you" I said, feeling an ache in my chest because I knew I hurt his feelings a bit.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I lead him inside the villa, the blindfold keeping him from seeing anything.

"Yep! Let me have it!" Emmett replied, anxiously waiting for my command to remove the mask.

"Go ahead, Emms, take it off" I whispered in his ear, my insides shaking uncontrollably. He looked around the room, his face a mask of confusion.

"Uhh, Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

"Uhh, Rose?" I asked when I saw the inside of the villa.

The little minx had me totally turned on the whole time I was in the friggen meeting with the Realtor, and I seriously couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve. We both had the same…uh, 'unique' appetite when it came to sex, trying all kinds of freaky things that were probably illegal in all 50 states. I loved that she and I were able to express ourselves sexually, withholding nothing, but my favorite times with her were the gentle ones when we would slowly make love for hours.

She didn't like letting the others see the side she showed me, and I totally got why. She had been horribly scarred in her human life, so her bitchiness was just a defense mechanism she used in order to get herself through each day, emotionally unscathed. The fact that she had become a vampire was the icing on the cake, shuttering the loving woman I knew she was, from the world.

She hated it, despised it with a passion. Some part of her never forgave Carlisle for changing her, especially when she found out that he had created her for Edward. She told me all about his lack of interest in her, so I seriously thought the dude needed glasses, or a good shrink, because Rosalie was the sexiest woman I had ever laid my eyes on. I knew that she now understood why she had been changed, knowing that if it wasn't Carlisle who changed her, some other vampire would. We were all destined to kill the Volturi, and we did, working together with shape shifters who's instincts were to destroy us.

Fucking Edward.

That jackass mastered the art of self loathing and punishment. He royally fucked things up with Bella, making us leave Forks when Jazz attacked her. He and I had gotten into a major physical altercation about that, because Bella was my little sis, and I knew what he was about to do would kill her. I understood why he did what he had done, but I didn't like it, not one bit. He was my brother though, so I forgave him, of course.

Then he had to go and marry Amanda, who I knew he didn't love as much as he let on. What a damned mess that was. I didn't understand why the fucktard couldn't get over Bella, because you would have to be blind not to see how deeply she loved the Dog. There we go again…blind Edward. Thank fucking God he pulled his head out of his ass with Jo Jo.

My little Joey! I loved that crazy kid as if she was my own! I almost shit my pants, well, if I _could _shit, when I was watching an episode of Dawsons Creek and saw Katie Holmes. Joey was a dead ringer for her, and she was A LOT like the character Joey on the show. I loved messing with her about it, asking her where Dawson was all the time, because you could see the intense love she felt for idiot Edward, who couldn't find his ass if it was handed to him. Well, back then, anyway. I was proud of him now, finally removing the bucket sized butt plug from his ass and realizing my little Jo Jo was meant for him.

And now he was marrying the love of his life, shit, _existence, _and they were going to have a future together. Lots of love…sex… _BAD EMMETT! You don't wanna picture your adopted kid having sex with your brother! _and many many babies.

Ahh, babies. Touchy subject here, now that Rose and I were human again. We tried everything we could think of, from anti gravity boots to make things easier on my swimmers, to ovulation kits, to every possible sexual position known to man. And nothing.

It killed me when each pregnancy test came back negative, but I put aside my own pain to comfort Rose, who cried herself to sleep in my arms. _Fuck! Why does it have to be this painful? It seems cruel to give us back our humanity, only to leave us infertile…._

Back to reality.

I looked around the room that Rosalie had meticulously set up, wondering if I forgot her birthday or something. There were a couple dozen tea lights lit up all around the room, as well as pink and blue streamers and balloons. Then I saw it. A hand made banner hanging over our bed.

"Congratulations Daddy!" it screamed in bright colors.

_WTF?_

Then I saw them, each one hanging from a curled ribbon, 3 pregnancy tests, my sharp vision zeroing in on the plus signs on each one. I felt like all the blood in my body left with a whoosh, causing me to stagger as a wave of dizziness washed over me. _Please please please please please!!!!_

"Whoa, Emms, maybe you better sit down" Rosalie said, practically holding me up as she lead me to the bed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, yes me, big ole teddy bear Emmett, crying!

"Please tell me it's true" I muttered, my words barely audible over my thundering heartbeat.

"It's true, daddy bear, we are going to be parents" she said, sitting down next to me and taking my hand. I turned my body and pulled hers to mine, careful not to crush her like I normally did, and started sobbing into her hair. Rosalie and I held onto each other, both of us crying tears of joy over the incredible news.

"I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much!" I said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to her lips, ending with a deep, bone melting kiss.

"You had me wracking my brain trying to figure out what you were up to earlier, but I never imagined this. Who else besides mom and Bella know?" I asked, hoping that was it.

"That's all, Emmett. The only reason they even know is because I was scared to death to have another test come back negative. I would have gotten you, but I didn't want to let you down again" she said, uncharacteristically wringing her hands.

"Oh baby, you could never let me down! Piss me off, yeah, but let me down? Hell no! Especially when it comes down to something like this!" I said, jumping to my feet and running to the door. I threw it open and shouted for all to hear:

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! PAPA BEAR IS GOING TO BE A DADDY!!!!" I yelled, shrugging as a bunch of startled birds flew out of the surrounding trees.

"Emmett! Get your ass back in this room and tear my clothes off!" Rosalie hissed as she reclined backwards on the bed.

"Gladly!" I said, slamming the door and launching myself at her.

I slowly crawled up her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin. She was even hotter than usual, the golden tan and the pregnancy glow making her even more desirable.

I captured her pink lips in a soft, yet scorching kiss as my hand moved up her dress, sliding her thong down her long legs and tossing it over my head. Next came her dress, which I actually ripped from her body, causing a string of curses to come from her lips.

"I liked that fucking dress!" she scolded, but I quickly shut her up when I slid a finger against her folds, tracing circles around her clit.

"Take your bra off" I commanded, and she did, her hands shaking a bit.

I stood up and gazed down at her panting form while I stripped my clothes off as fast as I possibly could, tearing them in the process. I didn't really give two shits, because my erection was so painfully hard, aching to be buried inside of my gorgeous wife. After I was undressed, I went to settle myself between her golden thighs, my mouth watering at the thought of tasting her, but she stopped me.

"Screw the foreplay, Emmett. Just make love to me already" she growled, giggling a bit at her own impatience.

"You got it" I gladly replied, moving up her body and positioning myself at her entrance, freezing when a thought popped into my head.

"Rose, this wont hurt the baby, will it?" I asked, scared to death of causing a miscarriage.

"Not at all. Just, nothing too rough like we normally do. Please Emmett, I need you" she begged, moaning when I slowly sank into her sheath. She was so fucking hot and tight! Gently I began rocking against her, guiding her legs up my back as I thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Is this ok?" I gasped, being extra careful not to push inside of her too hard.

"Yes! Faster, Emms" she groaned, lifting her hips to meet my thrusts. I increased my pace, still holding back a bit, not wanting to fully bury myself inside of her and possibly hurting the tiny miracle that was growing inside.

"I love you, baby, so fucking much" I grunted, thrusting a bit harder. I was rewarded when I felt her sheath tighten around me, little contractions signaling that she was about to climax, so I rotated my hips a bit to give her the friction she needed.

"Oh God, Emmett! Come with me! FUCK!" she yelled and her walls clamped down on me, catapulting me into a powerful orgasm. I continued to move in and out, drawing out her climax as I spilled deep inside her shaking body. I collapsed on top of her once we stopped shuddering, carefully resting my weight on my elbows. I kissed her softly, catching her little cries of pleasure and contentment.

"I love you, Emms. Im so glad Carlisle gave you to me" she murmured as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Im glad you found me in the woods that day, baby. If you hadn't….Ugh, I don't wanna think about it." I said, burying my face into the crook of her neck as I tried to keep my tears from falling. When I finally got my emotions under control, I looked down at her, a huge grin lighting up my face.

"Parents, huh? Wow!" I said, still trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"Yep! Parents" she said, kissing me softly.

"I hope it's triplets!" I said, yelping when she hit me upside the head.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it and that it met your expectations! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or else Im going to send Alice to come and get you, hopped up on 30 shots of espresso!**


End file.
